It's Always Darkest Just Before the Dawn
by Mandajoy92
Summary: Jade gets kicked out of her house and Tori is there to help her through it. Rated M for Self-harm, Self-worth issues, Self-esteem issues, Homophobic parents, and depression. First Jori fanfic, please let me know if I should continue(:
1. Chapter 1

Tori's phone is ringing and she turns her head to see the time on her alarm clock and it reads 2:35 AM. She wonders who is calling her at this hour of the night and she's very surprised that it's Jade. She knew it had to be something bad if Jade was calling her and not any of their other friends. "Hello?"

"Uhhh, Tori... hi"

"Jade are you okay?"

Jade wants to say yes so badly because she's this big badass girl who can handle anything, but she shakes her head and lets out a soft "No"

"Where are you? At your house?"

Another soft "No" from the raven-haired girl

"Then where are you? I'll come and get you"

"I'm at your front door" Jade sniffed from crying. God she hated crying. So much.

"I'll be right there" Tori said and hung up the phone. She bounded down the stairs and opened the front door. There, stood a girl that Tori didn't reconize. It was Jade, of course, but she looked so different, so sad, so lonely, so not Jade. About a minute passed and the two girls just stood there not moving. Tori was the first to snap out of it.

"Jade?" Tori said her name and steeped closer holding out her arms because the girl that stood in front of her, looked so sad and broken and even though they weren't the best of friends, Tori wanted to help because she's Tori and she always to help people but moreso because she may have a huge crush on Jade.

Jade still stands there sniffing and shifting from foot to foot before she mentally says 'fuck it' and closes the gap between her and Tori and crashes her body into the half-Latina and sobs into her. Tori, being the good person she is, wraps her arms around the sobbing girl and rubs circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down and explain to her what happened. After about 20 minutes of Jade sobbing into Tori's chest, she composes herself and looks at Tori and expects her to make fun of her about breaking down in her arms. But she doesn't. She looks Jade in the eye and smiles down at her as if to say that she's here for her. Tori strokes Jade's hair some more and after she's sure that Jade has finished crying, she asks "What's wrong?"

"I got kicked out"


	2. Chapter 2

."Wait... what?" Tori asked dumbfounded

"I... I got kicked out" Jade stated again

"But why?" Tori was still shocked to hear this news

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?" The raven-haired girl looked up at Tori's eyes and saw the understanding when she nodded. "I'm... I'm gay"

"So? That shouldn't have an effect on loving their daughter." The half-Latina said without hesitation. Inside her mind was racing at the fact that she could actually have a chance with her long time crush. Tori must have looked like she was in deep thought when she felt Jade move out of the hug she had her in.

"I'll just go" Jade turned around to walk out the door when Tori grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay" Tori softly let go of Jade's wrist and hoping that she would.

"Why? I know you think I'm gross and disgusting, just like everyone else."

"Who said I was like everyone else Jade?" Tori asked offended

"Noone.. but I know what you were thinking when you were off in your own little world"

Tori blushed at this and tucked a hair behind her ear."Ummm... my own little world?"

"Yea, I know you saw you and Beck in your near future now that you know I'm not after him" Jade sarcastically said and returning to her more normal self

"No, that's it at all. I don't even like Beck like that. Yea, he's my friend but i'm interested in someone else."

"Andre?" Jade asked curiously, now that Tori admitted she didn't have a crush on the one person she was sure that Tori liked.

"Nope." Tori said popping the p

"Robbie?"

"Oh dear God no" Tori said and shook her head

"Good, because he's just plain creepy"

"I know right?"

"Anyone I know?" Jade was now very curious as to whom the half-Latina liked. She was hoping it was her but she knew Tori wasn't gay but maybe she was bi.

"Yes, someone you know very well" Tori cryptically said as she moved closer to the person she was interested in and cupped her hand to Jade's cheek. Jade's breath hitched and she knew Tori could hear it.

"M...me?" Jade asked extremely soft and her eyes moved downward to stare at the floor in fear of Tori laughing in her face about liking her when she's been nothing but mean to her all school year.

"Bingo" Tori said as she kissed Jade's cheek and took a step back to let the other girl process this new information.

"Why? I've been nothing but a bitch to you all school year, you should hate me!" Jade yelled in a whispered tone.

"I know you have and it made the challenge of liking you that much better. I could sense something that you weren't telling the group, or me, I didn't really know but I knew that when you were ready, you would tell us or me."

"Wow. Tori... I'm so sorry" Jade said as she collapsed on the floor and started to cry again. Tori was there within a second to catch her and tell her everything is okay. "No it's not! It never is!" Jade yelled into hands and shaking her head violently.

"Jade, sweetheart, can you look at me?" Tori asked calmly. Jade lifted her head to look the other girl in the eye, Tori once again cupped her face with both hands and locked her chocolate colored eyes onto those blue-green eyes she adored so much. "Listen to me, you acted out because you scared of telling people who you really are. That's okay. You being mean to me was the way you dealt with it and I forgive you wholeheartedly. I can't imagine what you're going through and I'm so extremely sorry that you do have to go through it, but sweetie, it's okay. You're strong, beautiful, you have the most singing voice I have ever heard and I'll be dammed if you don't think that too. Yes, you have some work to do about how you see yourself but I'm telling you right now, you're worth it and you always have been and always will be." By the time Tori was done she had tears running down her cheeks because the girl who she is lovesick about doesn't believe in herself enough to be who she truly is.

"You really honestly think that about me?" Jade's voice was just below a whisper.

"Every word." Tori nodded. her and Jade still had their eyes locked on each other and were silent for a few minutes. Tori decided to stay this way until Jade moved first afraid that if she moved first, Jade would think she didn't mean what she just said. Jade reluctantly looked away and still couldn't believe that she treated Tori horrible and this girl still had a crush on her.

"I bet you want to go to bed." Jade said as she stood up and walked to the couch to get ready to sleep there. "If you want, I can find another place to stay tonight, I've already ruined your night." Just then Jade felt a hand in hers and was pulling her up off the couch.

"Remember what I just told you?" Tori asked firmly. Jade nodded and looked down the the floor again ashamed that she let Tori down again. "Good, and to answer your question, no I don't want you to go anywhere else tonight and you're sleeping with me."

"I don't even get a date? I thought I knew you better than that Vega" Jade smirked

"I meant sleeping as in actually sleeping you dork" Tori smiled and placed another kiss to the raven-haired girl's cheek and led them upstairs to her room


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm SO sorry guys! I've been procrastinating this long enough and I really have no excuse for making you guys wait this long. Hopefully you'll like this chapter!

* * *

When Jade and Tori entered Tori's room, they both went to get in bed and Tori got her laptop out and went onto Netflix. "Anything you wanna watch?"

"There is something but I'm pretty sure you would not like it at all"

"What's that?"

"Ummmmm... a show called Monsters Inside Me. It's okay if you don't want to, you can pick something else"

"No, we can watch that. But on one condition."

"If I don't threaten you by giving you one of these things?" Jade chuckled

"Well... I would hope you wouldn't but no that's not it."

"Then what?"

"We cuddle" Tori said while looking away and thankful that the light was off so Jade didn't see her blush.

"God Vega, you're adorable, yes we can cuddle"

"Really?"

"Yes really, now get over here"

Tori got under the covers and cuddled up to Jade as she laid her head on Jade's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her stomach while Jade wrapped her arm around the back of Tori's neck and started stroking her hair. Tori hit Play on the episode that Jade was last on. Before she knew it, she was starting to drift off and Jade had noticed that as well. Just before Tori fully went to sleep, she heard Jade say "Goodnight beautiful" and felt a kiss placed on her forehead. Jade turned off the show, put the laptop on the floor, looked at Tori curled up on her side and smiled. Jade thought to herself, 'She's worth it' and went to sleep knowing that she was not alone anymore.

Tori woke up to a sea of black blocking her vision and smiled as she remembered last night or early this morning. She was determined to make Jade feel like she was wanted and not a freak for being gay. Hell, she was bi and she told Jade that she has had a crush on her for quite a while now. She turned over and placed a soft kiss to Jade's cheek like she did the night before. Jade stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning gorgeous" Tori said as she smiled.

"Good morning princess" Jade smiled and pulled Tori closer to her "I mean princess in a good way" she told the Half-Latina.

"Good, I was hoping so. Just as long as I get to be your one and only princess."

"Deal."

"Yay." Tori giggled and blushed "You seem more relaxed and at ease now that I know."

Jade shugged "I trust you Vega, and somehow I think I always will."

Tori smiled widely and hugged the raven-haired girl tight. "I feel honored to have your trust Jade, it means a lot to me. It really does."

"Same goes for me, it means a lot to me that I can trust you and that I can truly be myself around you now."

"Good, now what time is it?"

"Ummmm... 8:30"

"Why don't we sleep for a couple more hours and then decide what we're going to do today, okay?"

Jade yawned and buried her head in the crook of Tori's neck"Mmkay"

'Jade is really adorable when she's like this.' Tori thought to herself. She really wanted to kiss Jade's lips but she knew it wasn't the time to do that just yet. She would do that when Jade and her were more awake and when it felt right to do. So, she kissed her temple and closed her eyes again while holding the girl she liked and drifted off to sleep again.

The next time Tori woke up, she woke up to Jade crying. It broke her heart to know the girl she adored so much was in so much pain and didn't deserve this treatment from her parents at all. Jade felt the bed shift and two arms surrounded her and squeezed tight to let her know that Tori was here for her no matter the situation. Jade calmed down after a couple of minutes and turned to face Tori. "Thank you, I..I just don't know where to go from here... I don't know if they cut me off completely, if I can still go to school, where I'm gonna live, how I'm going to get my stuff from my-their house. I don't know, I just don't know..."

"Shhhhhhhh" Tori told her raven haired beauty. "We'll figure that all out soon, I promise. But for now, just try and calm down okay? I know you know don't like being told what to do and I'm not trying to do that sweetheart, I'm trying to take your mind off of it okay?"

Jade sniffed an "Okay" and hugged the Half-Latina tight and cried for a few more minutes and then she fell back asleep clutching to Tori. Tori had to come up with something to get Jade not to be so sad because this wasn't the Jade she fell for. This Jade was broken, fragile, and so so afraid of what's to come and not the determined, fierce, strong, and independent Jade she knew and loved. 'Wait love? As in I love Jade and not just a big crush?' Tori thought to herself and then just as quickly as she thought about if she loved Jade, she made up her mind. 'Yes, I love Jade. I Tori Vega am in love with Jade West' The Half-Latina was quite proud of herself to come to this realization because now she can _prove_ to Jade that she is definitely worth feeling loved and wanted and safe.


End file.
